


Tortura

by queenseptienna



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseptienna/pseuds/queenseptienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tortura - Perché non sai mai cosa ti aspettano nelle segrete di un castello quando ti fanno prigioniero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tortura

**Author's Note:**

> Altra vecchia fic.

"Ezio Auditore, che piacere poterti ospitare nel mio castello!"  
Cesare Borgia scosse i folti capelli neri e la sua bocca si spalancò in una risatina isterica. Quasi non ci credeva che quegli stolti dei suoi uomini fossero riusciti a catturare il capo degli Assassini. Certo, mancava all’appello tutta la sua cricca, ma l’importante erano i pesci grossi, no?  
Ezio si limitò ad alzare lo sguardo e ignorare il fatto che fosse seduto in terra, con le braccia aperte e assicurate al muro grazie a grossi ganci di metallo che non sarebbero stati chiusi ancora per molto. Se solo quel Borgia maledetto fosse andato a molestare la sorella Lucrezia, invece che lui…  
"Non parli? Strano, eppure ero certo che avessi un sacco di cose da dirmi… tipo ringraziarmi per aver levato da questa terra quell’inutile uomo che era tuo zio Mario." Un altro ghigno gli apparve in volto, divertito dalla risposta rabbiosa dell’Auditore al ricordo della morte del valoroso parente a Monteriggioni proprio ad opera del Borgia.  
Il nobile tolse le chiavi dalla cella e se le mise in tasca. Con un gesto della mano ordinò alle sue guardie di allontanarsi, poiché intendeva interrogare il prigioniero seguendo nuove prospettive.  
"Sai, Ezio" mormorò, inginocchiandosi davanti a lui e trapassandolo con i suoi occhi azzurri. "Non ho mai sopportato questa tua decisione di seguire le orme di paparino. Così come disprezzo i tuoi miserabili tentativi di uccidermi."  
"La mia lama, prima o poi, passerà da parte a parte la tua gola, Cesare, e a quel punto sarà il trionfo per i miei e la liberazione di Roma." Ezio gli sputò ai piedi, ma l’altro non ne parve affatto impressionato.  
"Ho metodi migliori per convincerti ad unirti alla mia causa, assassino. Vedrai, quando avrò finito… non esiterai un attimo." Il Borgia si avvicinò alla sua bocca e sorrise. "Caro io mio Ezio."  
  
  
  
Ezio sbatté la testa contro il muro per l’ennesima volta in quella notte. Ancora non poteva credere a cosa era accaduto in quella cella, a come il Borgia si era spogliato innanzi a lui e lo aveva usato per il proprio piacere.  
Non era stato affatto brutale e in quel momento Ezio ebbe la percezione del motivo per cui si parlava solo bene di lui in tal senso.  
L’uomo aveva liberato la parte inferiore del suo corpo tirando i legacci di pelle che costringevano nella stoffa ciò che desiderava. Con poche carezze Ezio si era ritrovato a maledire persino il suo stesso nome, perché era malato eccitarsi per uno che aveva fatto fuori tutta la tua famiglia.  
Ma Cesare sapeva essere affascinante e per tutta la notte lo aveva usato e si era fatto usare, accettando dentro di sé il sesso di Ezio, che avrebbe preferito castrarsi pur di soggiacere a quell’individuo, ma perso nei meandri del calore del suo corpo, tutto si era fatto fosco e la sua mente lo aveva abbandonato. Le sue carni avevano ceduto alla sua ragione, implorando di essere usato ancora, di farsi baciare, stringere e artigliare, di poter godere ancora e ancora una volta finché la notte non fosse finita.  
Così aveva bramato di stringerlo, ma non poteva poiché era inchiodato al muro, ma Cesare lo aveva fatto al suo posto, con quell’espressione di pura lussuria dipinta in volto che l’Assassino non si sarebbe mai più scordato.  
  
  
"Ezio!" un bisbiglio attirò la sua attenzione, interrompendo i _tump tump_ ritmici del suo cranio contro la parete di pietra.  
Davanti a lui una lama celata stava per essere sfilata dalla schiena della guardia e uno dei suoi adepti sorrise da sotto il cappuccio. "Ti portiamo fuori."  
L’Auditore annuì, mentre gli altri si adoperavano per liberarlo, ma solo per un istante meditò di non vendicarsi sul Borgia, ma infine il dolore e la ragione ebbero la meglio su di lui.  
Era il momento di liberare Roma.


End file.
